Angels And Demons
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Alyssa Reed is a rookie agent with a troubled past, but what happens when a new mission brings her face to face with someone with a more troubled past than she thought possible and it wasn't ending. But can she fight her own demons while saving the archer from his. Will love be allowed to come to play or will they forever be tormented by what they lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'll make this quick, my friend gave up on this story and asked me to finish it, since I already have a story like his. So I deleated that story for to write this. This is slightly AU and there will be appearances from Agents Of Shield.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but one, she belongs to LabRatsWhore. Everything else belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

She hit the matt hard, her head barely missing the cool, hard floor. But her vision was blurred, that's for sure. After blinking her brown eyes open to see her S.O. holding a hand out. She groaned before taking the older woman's offered hand.

"You're too distracted. Whatever you're thinking, erase it." the chinese caucasian woman instruted.

A young dark skinned woman groaned before rubbing her head, "But there's so much to think about. Like you and the Director..."

The older woman smirked before turning and heading over to the bottles of water placed nearby. "That's classified."

The dark skinned woman slumped her shoulders before looking up as a buzzing sound came into the training room followed by the familiar voice of the director came blaring through the speakers in the corner on the ceiling near the exit.

 _ **"Agent Skye and Agent Reed, come to my office as of immediately."**_

The dark skinned woman sighed before she grabbed her bottle and followed the older agent towards the double doors of the training room. They walked down the long halls before making a left and walked half way down that hall before stopping at an door. Without waiting for her pupil to catch her breath, the chinese caucasian entering the office with a smile.

"D.C., what's up?" the superior agent asked before sitting in a lounge chair in front of the director's desk.

Standing behind the desk was a caucasian male, his slightly short brown hair was a mess. He took a deep breath before moving his bright blue eyes towards the two women in the room. "There's a new mission. I need you two go to New York. Agent Hill needs assistant with the Avengers."

The chinesse caucasian woman's brown eyes widen before she stood with her hands on the desk. "You can't be serious Coulson! I'm needed here! What if the team comes across more gifted humans, more Inhumans that my mother was seeking?"

Director Coulson looked at the young woman, that he knew for over three years before moving his eyes toward's her pupil. "What do you think Alyssa?" he asked not as head of a secrect orginaztion but as a friend.

The young dark skinned woman had never tooken a seat like her S.O. had, she instead stood against the wall near the door. She heard what her S.O. said and knew bits what happened when she was taken by the teleporter. With her S.O., Skye having powers herself, it would be better if she stayed and she went ahead alone. She didn't know the Avengers personality but heard of them. The academy, before S.H.I.E.L.D. went down talked about two of the Avengers, that were also agents. She never met the Black Widow and Hawkeye, but knew that they were assaints and shouldn't be on their bad side. She dosen't know more about them or any other of the Avengers but she figured she'll be briefted before she goes or while on the jet. Alyssa shook her head slightly before looking at the awaiting people.

"I think Skye should stay and I go. I know Hill, we worked together, while I was in training and I'm sure Agent Fury would be there."

Directior Coulson nodded, accepting her answer. "Very well, Skye stays and Alyssa goes." then he put a tablet on the desk. "Everything on the Avengers."

Alyssa nodded before grabbing the electronic device off the desk and to head out of the office. But the voice off the director stopped her, causing her to look over her shoulder at the man, who was now sitting in the big, cushy chair with his hands folded on the desk.

"Agent Reed, good luck..."

That was the last of hearing from the director, after leaving the office she went to pack her bags then she was on a quinjet for up-state New York.

 _-AAD-_

In up-state New York was the new Avengers facility, the new recruits were settling in nicely. It was seven-hundred hours, for normal people it's seven o'clock in the morning. Training has already started but one couldn't bring herself to. There was so much lost that happened with the battle of Ultron. She sighed heavily, there was so much work to be done while her father got the newly recurited agents siturated in the facility she was donned with looking over the Avengers with Maria Hill. The sounds of someone walking down the clear floor caused the young dark skinned woman to turn her head to see a blonde, caucasian walking over her way.

"Captain..."

The blonde smiled, which she'll deny, made her legs weak. "Agent Fury, I told you that you can call me Steve."

The young woman smiled before laughing lightly. "If I remember, I asked you to call me Sherise."

Steve chuckled, his bright blue eyes twinkling like stars. "Touch'e." he then turned his sights towads the clear glass that showed the training room. "How's Romanoff been holding?"

Sherise frowned, the longing in his voice was cleared but the spy had fallen for the doctor and she had fallen for the solider. A buzzing in her black cargo pants, back pocket caused her to reach and bring out her new S.H.I.E.L.D. issued phone which looked like a Samsung Galaxy s6, but with some touches from Tony Stark. "Misses Banner." then she looked at the message on her phone.

Steve looked down, he knows now what Peggy went through when he dove the Red Skull's plane into the freezing ocean. Natasha's feelings were strong and he could feel it as his own. He tour his eyes from the spy who was sparring with a new Avevengers recruit, Wanda Maximoff to his friend's daughter. "What's that?"

Sherise managed to smile before pocketing her phone and looking up. "Maria wants me to meet Agent Reed. She's going to help us...with all this..."

Steve nodded before joining Fury's side as she headed for the landing zone. Not knowing that a a small amount of spark from Loki's scepter had flickered to life at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; This chapter will have a little more and a glimpse of one of my pairings, that you will die for.**

Steve and Sherise headed to the landed zone, just as a quinjet was hovering down into the area through the wide open ceiling. It didn't take long for the air craft to settle and let the ramp down.

"Bye Fitz, Bye Hunter!" came a cheery voice of a young dark skinned woman as she walked down the ramp with two duffle bags slung on her shoulders.

Steve quickly walked over as the ramp went back up and the quinjet began to descend up through the ceiling. "Hello Agent Reed. I'm-"

"Steve Rogers, better known as America's poster boy, Captain America." smiled the young agent as Steve grabbed her bags. "I'm Alyssa Reed. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Capitan." then she turned her eyes towards the other young woman there. "Hello Agent Fury."

Sherise rolled her chocolate brown eyes before turning to head out of the landing zone Steve and Alyssa following. "Come on, Ally. We'll show you your room and get you with the schedules."

The group of three were heading towards the living area of the facility when a streak of blue and sliver gush by, nearly knocking the solider and agents off their feet. Once Alyssa could stand straight, she looked at Steve and Sherise, who was looking at one another with a look of annoyance on their faces. Before she could ask them what's going on, a shout, female and young, came from the other end of the hall. Alyssa turned her brown eyes from Steve and Sherise, to see a female caucasian teen, no more than six- teen run down the bright hall of the Avenger facility.

"You can run but you can't hide, you fast running pain in the as-"

"Hey!" Steve cut the young female off with a stern glare. "Language Miss Davenport!"

Sherise and Alyssa couldn't help but giggled at the memory of the team's inside joke during the battle with Ultron and Strucker. Alyssa wasn't there, but Sherise had told her when she came to check on Director Coulson for her father. But the joke was still going on.

The teenager took deep breaths before moving her pale green eyes up. "But Capitan, Pietro -"

Steve held his hand up and shook his head. "You should be training. Where's your handler?" then he sighed heavily. "Never mind. Just go to the training room, Black Widow and Scarlet Witch are in there."

The young teen didn't say anything but turned on her heel and ran towards the large training area. Steve groaned before grabbing Alyssa's bags before continuing on towards the living quarters with Sherise and Alyssa following.

"Who was that?"

Sherise smiled before looking at her friend who was walking besides her. "You remember the billionaire my dad assigned me to."

Alyssa nodded, the young Fury's mission was similar if not exactly like Natasha's mission with Tony Stark. She remembers that in a lesson at the academy.

"Well, there was more than more genius. I talked to them and they confessed about having five bionic teens. We agreed for their safety to come in, my dad said that the bionics could be apart of the team."

Alyssa listened and couldn't believe that there was other geniuses in the world other than Tony Stark. The young dark skinned agent shook her head before looking to see a room with the number, 0107 on the door. Alyssa didn't know how tired she was until she let out a long yawn.

Sherise smiled, "Get some rest. I'll introduce you later."

Alyssa nodded before grabbing her bags and entered her room, fully prepared to have that nap that she desperately needs.

 _-AAD-_

"Boss?"

Sitting behind a black wood desk was a caucasian man in his late forties, his dark auburn hair fell just above his eyes as the length stopped just at his shoulder blades, looked up with steel coloured eyes. "What is Ramus?"

A mexican man, short black hair, dressed in a vest and cargo pants gulped before he explained why he was there. "The boys found something in the ocean. Looks like it might been from the fight with the Avengers."

The boss looked up with a scary grin that made Ramus want to piss himself. "Well than...let's have a look."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; You'll see, I'm sure you'll enjoy it the outcome.**

 _ **Her legs wasn't fast enough, she was completely useless as team leader. She wasn't ready, she ran down the halls of the were house to see blood splattered against the walls. Her fellow teammates lie in their own red mess, most of their bones and necks were at ungodly angle. She fell to her knees, this wasn't so pose to happen. It was a training op., they was so pose to get the intel and go back to the new academy headquarters. The sound of breaking glass didn't even bring her attention up.**_

 _ **"Well, isn't it the newest member of the mighty shield." a deep voice growled before grabbing her long black hair harshly.**_

 _ **She was forced to stare into the dark brown eyes of the former shield agent, Grant Ward. He grinned before pulling her up and wrapping his hand around her neck.**_

 _ **"They're all dead...because of you. It's your fault..."**_

"It's my fault..."

A banging sound caused Alyssa to shot up. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her hair was stuck to her forehead from the sweat that rolled down her face and dampened her sheets.

"Agent Reed!"

After finding her breath, she pulled off the covers before getting out of bed and walked over to her door. After moving some of her hair out of the way, she opened the door to see a young caucasian woman, around her age with long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail, topped with a black shield cap. Her light brown eyes shined when she saw the other woman.

"Agent Reed, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kamaria Johaason, agent in training. The captain requested you to join in the comms room."

Alyssa yawned before nodding. "Give me a few minutes."

Kamaria didn't say anything but backed up as the door closed. Not three minutes later, Alyssa walked out wearing black shield t-shirt and black cargo pants. Without any words spoken the two female agents headed down the long halls of the Avengers facility.

 _-AAD-_

Alyssa walked in the common room with Kamaria following. When she looked up all eyes were on her, she didn't even notice Johaason slip by as Sherise walked over.

"The youngest Avengers are sleeping..." Alyssa looked at the digital clock on a nearby wall before looking back at the former director's daughter, "Let's introduce you before we go on patrol."

Alyssa nodded before walking over to a stool and sat as the doors on the other side of the room opened and laughter, she will admit gorgeous laughter filled the common area followed by the appearance of two equally gorgeous men.

"Those are the newest billionaire geniuses to the team. Donald and Douglas Davenport, they don't do field work, at least not yet. Because they have fighting skills that can match Romanoff and Barton." Sherise finished with a smile that was directed across the room.

Alyssa followed Sherise's gaze to see Agent Kamaria Johaason looking at one of the Davenport brothers with a slight blush. She was about to speak on what she seen when the doors that she entered a few minutes ago with Kamaria busted open and a dog, not large or small ran in. It ran in with bark, that seemed happy as it's white tipped tali wagged like it was no tomorrow.

"Renner!" called a male voice, that seemed out of breath.

Alyssa looked to see a dark blonde, almost light brown haired man run in, his light blue eyes were focused on the now sitting border collie. Renner, defiantly a male dog ran over to the man, like nothing happened.

"Clint! I told you to keep Renner under control!" Steve yelled with a hard gaze on the archer.

Alyssa watched as she remembers from the files on the tablet, Clint Barton rolled his eyes at the captain. Renner walked over and sniffed her hand before nuzzling it, begging to be pet.

"It seems he likes you, we haven't met. I'm-"

Alyssa took Hawkeye's out stretched hand and smiled with a giggle. "You're Clint Barton, the skilled archer known as Hawkeye. It's great to finally meet the amazing Agent Barton."

Clint laughed, letting go of the younger woman's hand with a charming smirk. "I like you kid, where did Fury find you?"

Alyssa smiled before pointing a finger to her shield shirt. "Agent of shield or what's left."

Clint nodded, ignoring the nasty, killer glare his former partner and now teammate was giving him. "I'm about to patrol the lines. It would be good for you to know what's around the base when your shift comes."

Alyssa agreed and nodded over to Sherise and Hill before walking out of the common room with Clint, as Renner trotted behind with his tail in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; Keep on reading, I'm sure you'll like what happens in the next few chapters.**

The cool spring breeze blew by, ruffling the leaves on the trees that stand on the outskirts of the facility. The stars shined brightly across the dark sky and Alyssa couldn't keep her brown eyes off them, them and the archer she was with. It's been exactly an hour since she left the building with Hawkeye and Renner. For the whole time patrolling, it was quiet and she wasn't used it. Looking ahead at the older man who had his bow pointed to the woods that surrounded the area as he walked by.

"Um..." he didn't say anything but kept on looking towards the swaying greenery. "Heh, um...back at the academy...um...of the students believe you and Widow are-"

"We're not together. Natasha is more like my sister."

Alyssa was lost, at what to say. How did he know she was going to say that? Do Hawkeye read minds? That was just a few of the bunch of questions that roamed her head. The sound of barking caused the agent to mentally shake her head to knock those thoughts away before crouching low and grabbed her gun.

"Who's there!?" Clint yelled, pointing his bow in the direction Renner was barking, arrow ready to go.

Alyssa watched as the dog barked before whimpering with his floppy ears low. Alyssa stalked forward, through the tall greenery. She was following the sounds of rustling. Then she heard it, it was a cry, full of pain. She holstered her pistol than crouching low and pulled some tall grasses apart to gasp at what was behind them. What the young agent found was a small caucasian boy, no more than six years old. His dark brown hair was in a cute style, he had bangs hovering over his eyes, while the length stopped at the back of his neck, but it would of been even more cuter if blood wasn't matted into his hair. That caused her to move her brown eyes down to see a large wound on the boy's leg, it was gushing blood.

"Agent Barton..." Alyssa called, she couldn't find it in her to speak but had to get the man's help.

Clint walked over to drop his bow to the ground at the sight of the young boy. "Stay." he commanded before crouching low. "Hi...my name is Clint, can you tell me yours?"

Alyssa watched as the boy moved fearful green eyes from her to Clint. Tears fell down his bruised cheeks, as his busted lip trembled. Alyssa frowned, as she wondered who would do such a thing, to a child no less. Clint sighed his pale blue eyes full of sympathy and remorse.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid. Please can you tell me your name?"

After a few minutes of the boy staring between us, he finally began to speak but the fear was very clear in his young voice. "J-J-Justin...J-J-Jenkins..."

Jenkins? Why did that name sound familiar? Alyssa shook her head before smiling at Justin. "It's okay sweetheart, who did these bad things to you?"

"My- brother, John..."

Clint and Alyssa looked up at the sound of rustling, just in time to see a tall man, built like Tony Stark walk through some grasses his light green eyes focused on the scared little boy.

"You worthless piece of shit! Get up!"

Clint pushed the man, a strong hatered in his eyes and..determination. "Stay away from the boy!"

The man, obviously John Jenkins growled before throwing a punch to only get a round house kick to the stomach before getting a nasty punch to the face. After taking deep breaths he stood and grabbed Justin before heading towards the facility. Alyssa watched as Renner followed, she took a deep breath of her own before grabbing Clint's bow and arrows, then making her way back to the facility.

 _-AAD-_

"Boss!"

The auburn hair man looked up from his desk, his steel coloured eyes full of annoyance. "What the hell is it, Ramus!?"

Ramus gulped but before he could answer, he was shoved a aside by a young man, in late twenties. He had a evil glint in his dark brown eyes, that made the boss resist pulling out his pistol.

"Hello Mr. Barton. My name is Grant Ward and I believe I have something for you."

At that moment the boss watched as a burly, biker guy walk in his office and tossed a brown folder on his desk. He starred at this Grant Ward and his brute friend before slowly opening the folder to see a photo of a familiar farm house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; Wow, that is weird but I was trying to follow the lines of the Marvel Universe. You'll see what I mean, soon when everyone's favorite billionaire appears.**

Alyssa walked into the common room to see the Davenport brother, Douglas wrapping Justin's leg. She moved her brown eyes around to see Clint and the widow missing. She sighed before putting the bow over her back and walked over to the kid.

"How are you feeling, Justin?"

Justin shut his eyes and shook his head. Pain was clearly written on his face. There was a sigh causing Alyssa to look towards Douglas. The man took a deep breath, trying to focus on wrapping the boy's leg.

"Tony is on his way." Sherise finally spoke up, trying to get Alyssa out of her head.

Alyssa turned her head and looked up at the young Fury. "Why?"

Steve was leaning against a bar in the common room, watching Douglas wrap the boy's wounds before turning to the two highest agents. "A lot of times we come across kids without parents, with Stark being the only billionaire at the time, he has connections with social services."

Alyssa's brown eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she heard. "He can't be put in the system! Then we'll be right back at square one!"

Sherise and Steve shared a look before the captain turned back to Alyssa. His bright blue eyes searching. "You don't mean take the boy in as your own?!"

Alyssa glared at the super soldier. "Why the hell not!? There's already seven teens living in the facility!"

The sound of heels clicking on the floor caused everyone to turn their attention towards the double doors, just as a woman around her thirties walked in, her long strawberry blonde hair swaying. "I agree."

Alyssa smiled lightly as it dawned on her who the older woman is. None other than Virginia Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's girlfriend and current head of Stark Industries. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Potts."

"Charming as your files, Agent Reed." Alyssa looked from Pepper to the double doors to see the iron hero walk through.

Alyssa blushed, she always had a secret crush on the billionaire, Pepper was a lucky woman. Whimpering and soft crying caused her to move her brown eyes towards the 'L' shape couch where Justin had fallen asleep and was tossing and turning. She quickly ran over and held the whimpering child, while running a hand through his messy dark brown hair.

"Hush, shshsh. Little one, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you ever again."

"It's settled!" Tony exclaimed with a smile while clapping his hands together. "Agent Reed will take care of the kid. Pepper..." Tony stops speaking at the pale look on his girlfriend's face. "Pepper, sweetie, are you alright?"

The strawberry blonde nodded, "Just tell her about the boy."

Tony looked unsure before looking at Alyssa. "With all your shield training, I'm sure the name Jenkins sound familiar." he didn't wait for a response and continued. "Well our little friend is the youngest son of J. J. Jameson."

"Wait! You mean Jameson from the Daily Bugle?" Douglas' hazel blue eyes were wide with disappointment.

Donald Davenport looked lost, guess there was some things that he didn't know about his brother. Alyssa wasn't focused on what Douglas was saying, her main concern was getting Justin back to sleep with a soft hum that her parents used to hum to her. As she drifted off herself, she wasn't aware of a pair of pale blue eyes watching from above.

 _-AAD-_

After leaving the kid, Justin with the others he found himself in his quarters with company. He sighed as he leaned over the counter, his back to the door. "I know you're there, Tasha."

Jumping down from the vent in the ceiling, that he just exited not too long ago and landing gracefully on the floor, Natasha flipped her long red hair over her shoulder. "How was patrol?"

Clint rolled his pale blue eyes. "Like you don't know."

Natasha nodded before jumping on the counter. "You shouldn't get too close with Agent Reed. You're married, with kids that no one really knows about. Not even Sherise knows, don't need Alyssa to start having feelings for you."

Clint sighed, he really didn't want to hear this now, not with everything going on. Finding that kid really brought memories of his childhood and past to resurface. He closed his pale blue eyes to snap them open at the blaring sound of alarms going off.

"Clint..." Tasha tried to say, but couldn't.

Clint was trying to breath. The alarm that went off is for one thing and he hopes it's a emargacy drill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; You have no idea. Be prepared for tears, this is a heartbreaker.**

"Clinton Francis Barton Junior, get down here!"

The hurried sounds of feet caused a brunette woman to look up with narrowed hazel eyes. Coming down the stairs was a boy, no more than ten, his dark blonde hair messy but looked right.

"Yes, mother?"

Laura sighed before looking over at the off white bassinet that held her sleeping one month old son. His dark blonde hair fell just above his closed eyes. "Where's Chloe?"

Francis shrugged, "At the barn...maybe?"

Laura closed her eyes and sighed. "Francis take your brother and go to the barn. I have chores to do."

The ten year old boy nodded before walking over to the bassinet and picked up his brother. He was about to go out the back door when something flew through the window, causing everything to explode.

"Ahhhh!"

Laura looked around with blood running down her head and her neck. "Clint get out of here!"

The young boy shook his head, "Mom, I won't leave you!"

Laura coughed, some blood splattered across the floor. "You have to take care of Chloe and Nathan..."

Francis wanted to protest but after seeing a sharp piece of metal sticking out of his mother's side, he knew there wasn't anything there could be done. Not with them being under attacked, best thing to do is go to the barn and pull the alarm, then pray that his dad comes in time. He held his brother closer before running out the side door, straight to the barn.

"Chloe, pull the alarm!"

The fix year old girl was about to ask questions but seen the blood on her brother and some scratches on her little brother. She went to the area where her dad showed her and her brother where the alarm was. After moving a barrel, she pulled a cord that was attached to a electronic box. The flashing red light told the small girl that her call for help has been sent.

 _-AAD-_

Alyssa hummed quietly as she ran her hand through Justin's dark brown hair. He was sleeping so peacefully, she couldn't bare to move him. The poor boy went through a lot, his father was J.J. Jameson, the hot head chairman of the Daily Bugle, who sees lower Brooklyn hero, Spider-Man a menace. Alyssa knew the name Jenkins sound familiar, Carly Jenkins was formerly known as Carly Jameson. But left when J.J. Jameson focused more about Spider-Man than his family. Alyssa yawned, Pepper and Tony told her about Justin's history. She couldn't believe someone would treat such a sweetheart like that. With another yawn she wasgoing to lean back against the couch when a loud siren went off. Justin moaned and turned before settling down just as the Black Widow ran in, dressed for a mission.

"Avengers Assemble!"

Steve who was standing with Donald and Douglas looked up, he was just as confused as everyone else and that's saying something, since he's team leader. "Natasha, what's going on?"

Natasha shook her head, "No time to explain! All experience hands on deck!"

Without another thought or waiting for any reply the female assaint ran out of the common room. Steve grabbed his shield that was lying on top of a counter before running after the spy. Alyssa gently laid Justin on the couch before she grabbed Clint's quiver and ran after the two Avengers. The quinjet took off not long after Alyssa strapped in. After catching her breath, she looked around and realized that one of the team was missing. She looked out the small window next to her seat with one thing on her mind, _Where's Clint?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; I agree, pretty sad. But once you truly find out who was behind the attack, you will go on one hell of a ride, (If you haven't figured it out yet.). Enjoy chapter seven.**

Alyssa was lost as to what she was getting herself into. Millions of theories ran through her head but none of them would prepare her for what she seen when the quinjet landed, it looked like a ghost town, only it was a farm. The house, that must be, correction must of been the main house, was nothing but rubble. _What the hell happened?_ Tony flew over as Natasha, Sherise and Steve walked towards the barn, that looked like it was struggling to stand. Making sure Clint's bow was secured on her back, she headed towards the rubble. Maybe, just maybe there's survivors. As Alyssa neared the pile of wood, her brown eyes caught sight of someone in the mist of the rubble. They were on their knees, look like they were holding something. As she got closer she realized it was Clint, the sound of breaking glass and burnt wood snapping mixed with the choked sobs coming from Barton's direction caused Alyssa to look up just as a man dressed like SWAT aimed a AK-47 at the archer. She quickly unhooked the bow from her back and aimed, pulling the string back, letting the string go, the arrow hit the man in the chest, knocking him down.

Alyssa sighed heavily before running over with the bow in her right hand. She stopped at his side when she saw what the archer was holding, more like who. A beautiful brunette, her long hair seemed dull from the life drained from it's owner. The brunette had blood everywhere, there was even metal sticking out from her stomach. Her expectation stopped at the wedding band on her right hand. "Clint..."

The choked sobs, that was absolutely coming from the archer, ceased before his pale blue eyes looked up and Alyssa nearly choked by the puffiness in his eyes. She lowered herself down before pulling the Avenger in a tight embrace. Clint didn't even fight it, he laid his head on the agent's shoulder and cried.

Alyssa ran her hand up and down Clint's back before threading it though his hair, "Shshsh. I am truly sorry." she stopped to catch her breath as a few tears fell down her cheeks. This is not what she thought the mission would be. "Was there anyone else with her?"

Clint nodded against the young woman's shoulder. He couldn't move, he was too scared to move. Afraid of what else he might of lost. Alyssa leaned her head on Clint's as she rubbed circles on the man's back. Before looking up towards the barn to see a five year old girl with long dark brown hair run over with tears falling from his light hazel eyes.

"Daddy!"

Clint looked up and held an arm out while still holding on to Alyssa. The girl hugged her father with her small arms around his neck. Clint closed his eyes and kissed the small girl on the head. "Chloe...my princess. Are your brothers alright?"

Chloe nodded, tears still falling from her young eyes. "Francis and Nathan are with Auntie Tasha."

Auntie Tasha? That is something else to add to the list of confusion. Clint Barton was married, with a family, in a secret farm safehouse. But the question is...what the hell happened? Apparently Clint's family wasn't that hidden, but who would do such a thing.

 _-AAD-_

"Pietro! If you don't get your ass here, so I can beat you till you won't know what day it is!" growled a sixteen year old brunette, her pale green eyes blazing.

A sliver blur ghost by, for a boy around eighteen to stop in front of the girl, a cocky smirk on his face. "Now what fun what that be, Annie?"

The younger teen growled, she was about to hit him with a plasma ball but a hand on her shoulder caused her to look up at the disapproving glare of her uncle. "Uncle Dougy...?"

Douglas shook his head before pointing to the living area where the children are staying. "Breana you know better. Now go, you have practice with Wanda tomorrow and you don't want to be on Captain's bad side when he gets back."

Breana at glared Pietro, smiled before blowing a kiss at the younger female. The young Davenport cursed under her breath before storming off to the room she shares with her cousin and Wanda. The only Maximoff twin that she tolerates. Before Douglas could say anything to Pietro, the fast running teen ran off. The light brown haired man sighed before turning to head towards his quarters, to literally walk into someone.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Davenport..." Kamaria nervously stuttered, turning her head with a blush.

Douglas shook his head before holding out his hand. "Mr. Davenport was my father and what my kids call my brother. Just Douglas will do."

Kamaria nodded with a small bashful smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

Douglas laughed, his hazel blue eyes sparkling like stars. "I could ask you the same thing, but I'm up in case the team needs any medical help."

Kamaria looked at the older man with grateful light brown eyes. "That's nice of you. But as lovely as it was talking to you, I have to go meet Maria. She says Nick Fury is on his way back to the facility."

Douglas nodded and was going to say something when the voice of his brother caused him to look down the hall. "Douglas! The Avengers are back and they need your help!"

Donald was out of breath, he was bent over trying to catch his breath. Douglas knew that something must be important for him to be there. Without thinking he grabbed his brother and ran towards the landing zone with Agent Johaason following close behind.

 **Author's Note I'm about to write a new Avengers story about Tony Stark's daughter. What do you think, would you like to read a story like that? Pepperony all the way!**


End file.
